


You're on fire

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Jordan Parrish, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, Hellhounds, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Lovable Deputy Jordan Parrish has his first formal meeting with the only other person he knows that is the same as him, supernatural wise that is the other man was so much more burly, stoic and in control in comparison to the young deputy who has only just began to come into his own.





	You're on fire

**Author's Note:**

> Warning I did write this in the spur of the moment and also whilst slightly tipsy. Apologies if this is really bad at the moment of posting this.

That's him isn't it, the other, the one like me. Halwyn, that was his name Lydia told me, Jordan thought, as the larger man entered the Sheriff station. He looked hot Jordan instantly realized and he could not take his eyes off the dark stranger who by now was making his way over to him and was now well aware of his staring. The young deputy quickly averted his eyes, looking down at the floor flushing. "you're on fire" came the deep rumbling voice of the man now stood in front of him, this caused Jordan's face to flare an even brighter red. At least it did until the handsome man continued, "you're literally on fire" and began patting down, the deputies arm as his hellhound heritage was making itself known . "oh s-sorry" the younger man mumbled embarrassed that he was making a fool of himself in front of one of the most handsome men he'd ever met.

"it's ok, i understand you know" Halwyn said not wanting to lose sight of those bright emerald eyes that he had caught in his vision, those eyes which belonged to the shorter man. "bet you have more control over this though" the younger man mumbled rubbing his the back of his neck, feeling slightly foolish. "i could help you if you want?, i would like to get to know you" Halwyn said. "s-sure i'd like that, i'd like to get to know you too" Jordan stuttered. "i-i'm Jordan by the way" he added quickly almost as an after thought as he realized that the much larger man didn't actually know who he was really. "Halwyn" he responded gruffly, trying not to show just how much this short, doe eyed man was affecting him. "how about now?" he coughed out the question. "i'd need to ask my boss" Jordan answered, looking towards the Sheriff who was now grinning at him knowingly.

"it's ok Parrish you've done enough for the day you can head home or whatever if you want to, i'm sure you and you're new friend would like to get to know each other" the Sheriff chuckled. "are you sure about that?" Jordan asked questioning his boss. "yes, yes you've more than earned a few days off Parrish, now get out there and enjoy yourself whilst you're still young" Sheriff Stilinski added walking over to them and handing Jordan his jacket, lightly pushing the young deputy towards the door. The other Hellhound just watched with a fond sense of amusement, he knew that this man meant a lot to this beautiful, passionate man in front of him so he wanted to make a good impression as despite not knowing the other hellhound, not really anyways, he knew he wanted to court him and love him with every fiber of his being, thinking of the younger man sent a jolt of possessiveness through Halwyn.


End file.
